Jedi Code
by Torrent V
Summary: Short bits on how Revan views the Jedi Code during pivotal moments of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Short bits on Revan's thoughts on the Jedi Code during pivotal moments of his life. Because I'm bloody well bored out of my skull.

* * *

"_There is no emotion, there is peace."_

No, anger and outrage are not the things that drive him to go against the Council. The Jedi exist to keep balance, to keep _peace._ And that peace has been shattered. Billions cry out in pain and misery and it echoes through the Force. The Council must see this. It can't continue.

"_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge."_

The Council condemns it. They say he can't possibly understand the impact that war has on it participants, on Jedi. The way the Force resonates on a battle field as every life gives one final, defeated pulse before being snuffed out. But how can he be _expected_ to understand? Understanding comes with experience and now that the opportunity presents itself to ignore it would be willful ignorance. And ignorance can only breed arrogance.

"_There is no passion, there is serenity."_

They say that the realities of it all will be too much. The stress will lead him to strong emotions that can only drag him down. That only a Jedi Master can cope with knowingly sending thousands of people to their death. But no Masters come, and so Revan will shoulder that burden, if he must.

"_There is no chaos, there is harmony."_

Every act, no matter how seemingly irrelevant or random, is dictated by the Force. That is what he's been taught, it must be true. And it's the Force that draws him, the Force that pulls him to help these people. Can the Council not feel it? Do they ignore it?

"_There is no death, there is the Force."_

But there is death. Billions, suffering. Dying. The Force beckons him, begs him, to make it stop. And he will. If the Council refuses to end this slaughter, he will. Others will come. Others will feel the cries. And together, they will put an end to this.


	2. Chapter 2

"_There is no emotion, there is peace."_

He can't deny emotion and it is foolish to try. Emotion is a man's compass. His compassion led him to go to war, the righteous anger to victory. His emotions will see him to his goals and he wants final, lasting peace. But then why does this feel wrong?

"_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge."_

Revan never explicitly believed in a Light or Dark side. The intent behind the action is what matters, isn't it? If you wield the "Dark side" to benefit others, is it evil? But perhaps that doesn't apply to the Star Forge. Perhaps the bittersweet taste in the air and the way it soothes his mind yet twists unpleasantly in his gut _is_ the Dark side. But he would use this to help the Republic. All things can be turned to good.

"_There is no passion, there is serenity."_

This war is his passion. The Republic's safety is his passion. And through this passion he will find serenity. He will build it. This was for the best, for the benefit of everyone. He was helping a Republic that could no longer help itself. A great threat is lurking on the fringes of known space and the battered, unstable Republic cannot stand against it. He would unite it, lead it. _He_ would piece it back together and save them all.

"_There is no chaos, there is harmony."_

They would condemn him for this action, surely. Say that he turned to the Dark side. But that was far from the truth: the _Force_ guides him. From the chaos would come a fragile sort of harmony. And he would strengthen it. When it was over, they would hail him once more as a savior, not a villain.

"_There is no death, there is the Force."_

The Force led him here. The Force asks for this, it demands more death. The Force will lead them all through these difficult times. The death will stop _eventually_. The Force will guide him.


	3. Chapter 3

He doesn't know how it happened that he missed it the first time in the Academy. Maybe he just forgot it in favor of the standard version. They were all taught the Jedi Code, but it was only a refined version by Odan-Urr. Maybe it was better that most people learn it that way. But now he's been to both sides and he can understand the original. Understand what it means.

"_Emotion, yet peace."_

You don't deny emotion, but you don't let it rule you. You accept your emotion and you understand what it tries to tell you but you also don't let it undermine you mission, your duty, or your ethics. Never suppressed. Suppressing them will only lead to an outburst and an outburst of emotion is far more dangerous than the emotion itself.

"_Ignorance, yet knowledge."_

He understands that there are things he just doesn't understand and things that he can never understand. He knows that some things are better left in the dark and that sometimes knowledge is truly better lived without. Everyone should know _of_ the Dark side, to be wary of its seductive pull. But you should try to remain ignorant and avoid knowing the Dark side itself.

"_Passion, yet serenity."_

Your passions leads you to serenity, the things you love and enjoy allow you to achieve inner peace. But they can also lead to inner turmoil, can make you spiteful and jealous. He knows that those things that he loves will set his mind at ease but he knows to let them go if they threaten him. He knows not to chase his passions into the shadowy corners of his mind where it can trap him.

"_Chaos, yet harmony."_

Everything works in tandem and though he doesn't understand why things happen he knows that they happened for a reason. Had he obeyed the Council and not gone to war, would the Mandalorian threat have ended? If he had not joined the Mandalorian Wars, would he have fallen? Had he not fallen, would the secrets of the Star Forge and the True Sith remain lost? The Force has its own way of arranging things, of preparing people. The best he can do is learn everything he can and hope that he isn't a toy that winds up broken.

"_Death, yet the Force."_

Whatever he does in life, death makes him equal. It's the ultimate justice. The greatest butcher in the Galaxy and that savior of the Republic are nothing more than names in a text book in a hundred years. The Force moves on. Unstoppable, unchanging, forever. We spring forth from it in birth and return to it in death. Where it takes him in death he cannot say and it is perhaps better not to contemplate.


End file.
